Hiding in the Present
by MaeganM.0816
Summary: Isabella Swan never thought her past as a competitive figure skater would be something the Cullens would know about. She was planning on telling them, but in her own sweet time. So when the school builds an ice rink and they find out, what will happen? Bella had been hiding herself in the present from her past, but sometime your past just becomes your present.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to the rewrite of "Hiding in the Present". Have you ever looked back on a story and just been embarrassed by it you couldn't even read it? My original plan was to just edit what I had written, but I couldn't handle reading what I had already written. I still love the general plot idea of Bella being a famous figure skater, so I hope this is better and I finish it! I also have no clue WHY I had Bella have a "stage name", or "ice name" as it was since there is no way USFSA would let someone compete under a fake name and some of the other things bothered me. I'm going to warn you now I don't update on a schedule. I'm also in college, working part-time at my rink (coaching and front desk), still skating, and my sister is getting married soon so updates may be sporadic, but I am going to try and finish this one. So, if you found the original and got the notice about this one, I hope you enjoy it and find it better written and realistic. Or as realistic as you can get with vampires. If you just now found the new one, enjoy!**

 _Taking a deep breath, I skated onto the ice. "It's now or never" I thought as I readied myself. I knew even if I didn't win, even if I didn't place in the top three, I still had a chance at the Olympic Team because of my performance in international competitions lately. But I hadn't lost a major competition in over three years and I didn't plan on losing one now. I wanted to win. I wanted no doubts in anyone's mind that I belonged on that team. I took another deep breath as the audience stilled as they heard my music playing. This was my time and I was not going to blow it. It was halfway over before I realized it. I ready myself for my triple triple-double loop-double toe. I flung myself into the air and spun, coming back down and going back up before I even had a chance to breath, I went back down and stabbed my toe into the ice, but I could feel something was wrong. My tried to go in, but my toe stayed in the ice. And I fell. I fell hard. My wrist and knee were screaming at me to stop, but I got back up and kept skating. I hoped I could at least get credit for the triple salchow-double loop. I still had a chance. My body screamed at my again to stop, but I couldn't, not if I wanted to earn my spot. I was supposed to do a flying sit next, but knew I wouldn't be able to land, so instead I decided to go a combo spin with a camel and then broken leg sit into a cannonball. As I spun I thought about what big elements were left. One jump, another toe-loop, but a triple this time instead of a double and, unlike the spin, there was no way I could change it and still get the points. I took a deep breath as I exited the spun and skated into the jump, coincidentally the same spot as my big combo. I stabbed my toe-pick in with all the energy I had, but something went wrong. Again. I fell. Again. But this time I didn't get back up. One tear slipped out of my eye as my mind went black and I saw black._

I woke with a start, surprised as what I had been dreaming about. It felt so real. The last time I had a dream like that was right before I moved to Forks. Coming here had changed my life so much, leaving no time to think about my skating past, but Edward was gone and it was almost three years exactly since that distract day and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I usually hated when Edward and the Cullens were gone, but this past week I was glad because I still hadn't figure out how to tell them about my past. Carlisle knew I had an accident skating as he had asked me about my medical file once he started becoming more my dad than my boyfriend's dad, but I just laughed and told him "ice skating" and let him assume I had some terrible accident skating around with friends. They were all coming back today though, so I had to get my act together so they wouldn't find out before I was ready. And if anything, I was not ready to face the fact that my life-long dream of being an Olympic figure skater was never going to become a reality.

 **So, hope y'all enjoyed the little I have here. I'm probably going to change a lot more than even I think right now as I keep writing, but it's just a different flow than I had 5 years ago. Please read, review, and leave suggestions on where you would like this to head!**

 **P.S. Never owned any part of Twilight and never will.**


	2. Finding Out

"Are they finally done with all that construction?" I asked Edward as we pulled into the school parking lot. He had gotten back just in time to pick me up for school and I had been able to compose myself for the most part. I think he thought something might be wrong, but either wasn't sure enough to ask or was just going to ask Alice later. Not that she knew. I had no idea how I had kept this from them for so long, but I was grateful.

"Yes. And they're glad too. Apparently they were supposed to be done two weeks ago and the school board has been calling them every day to check. And before you even ask, no I'm not going to tell you what it is." He shot me a smile that melted any thought I even had about asking him. "I will tell you that we will be in there tomorrow."

"Not even a hint?" I begged as we started walking into first period.

"Sorry love, but I would rather this be a surprise." I huffed a little in annoyance as we walked. It was one thing to be in the dark when everyone else was, but ALL the Cullens knew what was being built and not a single one would tell me. I even tried to bribe Alice by telling her I would shop with her whenever she wanted for the next five years without a fit and she still wouldn't tell me. She thought about it, but then said I would be a newborn anyone so I couldn't go shopping. We took our seats and I tried to pay attention as the teacher droned on about how World War I started, but between Edward next to me and the mysterious construction, it was really hard to pay attention.

Physical Education, aka PE, aka the ban of my existence, was my last class of the day. Somehow I had ended up with all the Cullen in here with me, and part of me knew that the majority of them did so to laugh. Edward, and possible Alice, wanted to make sure I didn't hurt myself to badly. Of course, they probably didn't mind a few chuckles while making sure of this. We made our way to the gym where Coach Clapp was directing everyone to sit on the pulled-out bleachers instead of changing.

"I'm sure many out you noticed the lack of banging from the construction site" he began once everyone was seated. "I also know that you are all wondering what was going on and why we've been playing dodgeball for the past two weeks." I perked up at the mention of the past two weeks, knowing that whatever was being built was supposed to have been done then.

"The school board decided to add something new to the curriculum this year and it required a lot of preparation, including the construction. Now I don't understand all of why they decided this, but apparently it is now necessary for all kids graduating from Forks High School to learn how to ice skate, and, if you already know how, the art of figure skating." I froze. Chatter burst out among everyone, but my brain must have shut down. There was no way I could skate. I hadn't been on the ice since Nationals. The Cullens didn't know about that part of my past. Heck, Forks didn't know about that part of my past. Only Charlie did and, to be honest, he really didn't care about figure skating. He was proud of my success and all, but didn't really care much about it. My mind slowly started to work again and Coach Clapp hushed everyone to continue talking.

"We will have skate available to those who need them, but if you do have you own skates it is recommended that you bring them. Mr. and Mrs. Newton have also generally offered to sale students skates at a 15% discount if you are interest in buying some. So, we are bringing in coaches to help with the different levels. We will have a coach for all levels. We will start tomorrow so please meet in the lobby of the rink and bring clothes suitable for your level. Long pants, but the coaches request no jeans as they restrict movement and do not dry when you fall. Bring a jacket and gloves. And if you forgot, too bad, you can skate in your gym shorts. Now, since there isn't much to do today, I'm letting you go early." Coach Clapp wasn't even able to finish the word early before half the class was out the door.

I stood up to hear Emmett and Jasper's laughter. I knew that sending them a glare wasn't going to help anything, but I couldn't help myself.

"Come on Bells" Jasper said as we walked to our cars, "There's no reason to be so scared of a little ice. It's not like Edward will actually let you hurt yourself."

"I'm not scared of ice skating." I told him, regretting it instantly. I could have played my fears of as being afraid of the ice and then gone with the people how hadn't skated and faked not knowing how. But I didn't think of that plan until after I had told him that. They all looked at my questioningly, wanting to know what I was scared of. I was trying to figure out how to get them off my back and telling them the truth popped into my head for a split second, but that split second was all it needed for Alice, and Edward, to see. They both stared at me in shock.

"You were a competitive figure skater." Alice stated. I didn't know how to response, so I simply nodded, trying to get my mouth to work.

"I…,yeah…, well…. I'll explain it all at your house." I said, buying myself the few minutes it would take for us together.

 **Microsoft Word is getting really pushy with the grammar. It even underlined really pushy. I'm wording things the way I want and they just won't take now for an answer. I want the word really there Microsoft! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have chapter 2 up soon!**


End file.
